


Never Trust the Pixies

by Nox_graves



Series: The Luna Waltz [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Chocolate, Dinner, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Pepper Chocolate, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_graves/pseuds/Nox_graves
Summary: It is Valentine's day. Everything seems quiet for the couple. They just started their Tea House and both of them seem too busy to celebrate. That is, he has other plans. But, will it prove how much of a fool that he trusted a certain Pixie to help him with ingredient shopping?
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: The Luna Waltz [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582531
Kudos: 2





	Never Trust the Pixies

Nox’ila smiles at her customer as she places the tray of tea and sweets on their table. This is the last customer for the day. She turns to see Jin Ura, who is ringing another customer. Making her way to the counter, placing the tray behind them,

“Jin-chan, after this customer, you can head off home,”

she tells the older of the Ura twins, her best friend’s baby brothers. Chizuru Ura, her Free Company leader, her best friend and the designer of her house, the only person Hades approve of among her friends. Chizuru is a good friend and that female Miqo’te is fierce fighting for her and hers. Maybe that is why Hades approve and respect her. Jin looks at her,

“Why Old Man is bringing you somewhere?” he questions.

The boy is then smacked by a snowball in the face, the male Miqo’te blinks at looks at the older female, she cast Ice once more and instead to outward, she manages to focus into a small ball…forming a snowball…

“Be nice, Jin-chan. His name is Hades. You can refer him as Uncle or just call him Hades.” she tells him.

He frowns at her and holds his hand out expecting her to hand him a towel or something. Instead, a tall male Hyur tosses a towel at him.

“You two cut it out… We still have guests,” he snarls. Nox turns to look at her Lover. She growls at him. The tall male grabs her by the tail.

“I will not take that tone from you, Kitten,” he replies,

“You two, strange couple…get a room,” the boy says,

“Shut up!” the couple says in unison.

Nox walks into their shared apartment back in the recreated Amaurot, she stops when she sees the decoration and food that prepared, her tail starts to sway slightly as she turns to her Lover.

“You did all these?” Hades looks away and his face stain with color, his golden orbs avoid hers, he seems embarrassed about his deed.

“You kept wanting to spend the festival with me so eagerly, I wanted to do something in return,” he says rather bashfully. She tips her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tender kiss, he wraps his arms around her waist as he returns the kiss. She pulls away from him, releases him and races towards the food.

“Did you make all of these?” Hades scratches the side of his nose and looking away from her.

“I had help…” he mutters. She picks up one cake and takes a delicate bite, her ears perk up and her tail wags behind her, Hades chuckles, well, he does not need to ask her how it tastes. As she reaches for the chocolate, he has always known his Lover loves her sweets, she loves making them and she loves consuming them, he sighs at the thought. Hades watches as Nox’s face changes into something…strange.

“Nox, love? Talk to me?”

“Wat…I may need milk or something? This chocolate is spicy…”

A bell or so later, Hades kneels next to Nox’s chair as his golden orbs study her with disappointment and fear written on his face.

“Where did I go wrong, I followed the recipe diligently and I had Feo Ul to get all the ingredients,” he mutters. Nox’s ears perk up at the mention of her Pixie friend, whom she jokingly refer as her Pixie Godmother.

“Wait, you asked Feo Ul to help you get the ingredients?”

“Of course, she told me she is very sure of the ingredients, it was the same as you always get. She assures me.” Hades informs her firmly, Nox does not know to kiss him or pity him, she strokes his head dearly, he looks at her strangely.

“My dear Starling, my silly Ancient Lover, did you not know never to trust a Pixie?” There is no menace in her tone but a sudden rage boils inside Hades. How could he have forgotten?

“I will admit, it slips my mind.” She laughs and kisses him, he returns the kiss, he rubs his thumb on her lips.

“How is it?”

“Nothing milk cannot help,” she informs him as she drinks the glass of milk, he got for her.

“You know…maybe if we kiss more, it may help too,” he suggests and he lifts her from the chair, which earns him a yelp from her, he falls on the chair and has her settle on his laps. Nox laughs at her dear lover, she kisses his forehead then his nose and then his lips, his arms around her waist.

“I can smell the dinner you prepare,” she informs him. He silences her with yet another kiss.

“I believe dinner can wait,” he announces, he runs his tongue along her neck, she inhales sharply.

“Yes, dinner can wait.” He smiles and kisses her nose,

“Happy Valentine, my dear Nox’ila,” he whispers.

“You are always the one so eager to make memories with me for any of such occasion and so I feel, this time it should be my turn.”

“I made you chocolate, I will give them to you later or you can wait for White day.”

“No. I want them now,” he says playfully. He kisses once more this time more heated and needy; he hates it when it comes to this female. All the immaculate control, he prides himself having is out the window. The power she has over him does not scare him. He craves it. He needs it.

~A few days later~

Nox with Hades’s aid lug two big bags of cookies to the Fae Court, she calls out to space,

“Feo Ul! My Lovely branch!” The Pixie King in her Titania form appears in the court, a bright smile form on the fae King’s face at the sight of Nox.

“My [Sapling]! Oh, how I miss you!” the Fae King exclaims but she stops and smirks at the sight of Hades. Hades places the two bags of cookies before the Feo Ul.

“As per our agreement, cookies for my wonderful Branch,” Nox says. Feo Ul opens up one of the bags and takes a big bite of the cookie but stops. There is a strange look on the Fae King’s face, she then starts says,

“Water! Anything to stop this burn!” Hades smirks at the Fae King and he picks up one of the cookies from the bag.

“These are added with the same extra ingredient, you made me add into the chocolate I intended to make for Nox’ila. So, suffer as she had.” Nox glares at her Lover, she has made him promised that he will not go after Feo Ul for the Pepper trick for it is in Pixie’s nature to trick and lie. Also, Feo Ul has never liked Hades, so for her to play such a trick on him, is only natural.

“Hades, you promised.”

“I did but I was once the Villain, what did you expect of me, my dear,” he reminds her with a half-smile.

“That chocolate was for my [Sapling]?” Feo Ul asks.

“Yes, they were," Hades snaps. The Fae King starts to sob, Nox panics as she is not sure was it due to the pain from eating a peppered cookie or something else.

“I am sorry, my [Sapling]!” the Fae King cries. Nox sighs and summons a glass of milk for Feo Ul.

“Here, drink this. It will help with the pain. Don’t worry, the pepper did not hurt me…much.” Nox then spends the rest of a bell convincing the Fae King that she is fine, and she is sorry that Hades did such thing to her. Feo Ul says that only makes them even and she can like Hades more.

Nox snuggles right up to Hades as he reads a book on their bed, she rests her head on his chest as she listens to his heart and his even breathing.

“What did we learn?”

“Never trust the Pixie?” Hades asks.

“That is for sure,” she replies slightly. He kisses the top of her head and wraps an arm around her waist, he always jokes that she is made for him. How perfect their body fit onto each other? How they the perfect cuddle couple? He loves everything about it. He takes a playful bite on her ear, which causes her twitch…the good twitch.

“Hades…” she tries to control herself. Hades half-smile and pulls his book away, he adjusts her slightly.

“I love you, Nox’ila Graves,” he whispers into her feline ears, she buries her face into his chest and nods. Hades laughs at her reaction. His dear darling cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine! Yeah, I miss writing the LunaWaltz Couple. So for this Valentine's time, I decided to write them once more. So please enjoy it.


End file.
